It Is My Stand To Fuck (Jotaro x Kakyoin)
by Retarded Gamer
Summary: Kakyoin and Jotaro settle their differences by having a sexual stand off


"Look, no one ever said Jotaro Kujo was a nice guy. I beat the crap out of people, more than I have to. Some are even still in the hospital. I've had idiot teachers who like to talk big, so I taught them a lesson, and they never came back to class. If I go to a restaurant and the food's bad, I make it a policy to stiff 'em with the bill. But, even a bastard like me... can spot true evil when he sees it! True evil are those who use the weak for their own gain, and crush them underfoot when they're through! Especially an innocent woman! And that is exactly what you've done, isn't it!? And your Stand gets to hide from the victim, the law, and the consequences! That's why... I will fuck you myself!" Jotaro locked eyes with Kakyoin, an azure and verdant clash filled with a bit too much sexual tension. Kakyoin chuckled, hiding his stand, and started walking towards Jotaro.

"Ho, you're approaching me? Instead of running, you're coming closer to me? Even though you know I have the stamina of a bull and the size of a stallion, you still think you can win when our meatsticks collide?" Jotaro beckoned, his voice brash and condescending, before fixing his posture in order to attempt and intimidate Noriaki; the two having a 20cm difference in height.

Kakyoin didn't seem fazed as he responded, his tone equally cocky. "I can't suck the cum out of you without getting closer." His voice, cocky as it was, hid nothing. He didn't care about the difference in size, he had been with men twice his size before; none could deflect his Emerald Splash. Jotaro chuckled softly to himself, a confident smile painting itself on his face; he had received the nickname "platinum" not for his rock hard abs, but his solid cock. "Ho ho, then come as close as you like." As much as he hated Kakyoin, he couldn't help but feel a throbbing sensation in his crotch; Kakyoins cocky demeanour had aroused him beyond words, Jotaro loved nothing more than stripping a man of his pride with his veiny, uncut cock.

Jotaro expected Kakyoin to go straight for his penis, but the smaller man had launched an assault on Jotaros mouth. The two let their tongues intertwine as Jotaro lightly moaned 'Yare yare daze' in between breaths. "Didn't expect that, did you, Kujo?" Kakyoin chuckled, knowing Jotaro was a mans man; making out with a bro was not something he would do so the unexpected make-out session had won Kakyoin a slight edge in their clash. Not to be dwarfed by a minor setback, Jotaro gripped tightly at Kakyoins crotch. "Shimata, he's bigger than me." He realised, as his fingers lightly trailed along the soft fabric of Kakyoins ugly green trousers. No matter, size wasn't an issue to Jotaro; not with the speed and precision of his stand. Wanting to take initiative, Jotaro ripped off Kakyoins pants and quickly got to work stroking the shorter mans gigantic dong. He made sure to lightly fiddle his balls. "Pretty good technique, you must have jacked off a lot of men in your life Kujo." Kakyoin stated triumphantly, the easiest way to win this battle of wits was to make the other man feel gay.

Kakyoin realised that if he remained on the defensive, he would not emerge victorious. He used Hierophant Greens range to sneakily unzip Jotaros pants. As the black fabric fell to the ground, Kakyoin had a moment of triumpth as he saw he was larger than Jotaro, however this was short lived as he noticed that touching Jotaros shaft was akin to having a metal rod shoved in his palm. He looked up at Kujo, fearing for the worst.

"Yare yare daze, Noriaki. Seems like someone wasn't prepared for my throbbing member." Jotaros face was lined with a confidence that Kakyoin had never seen before. This was not the play. Kakyoin knew he had to improvise. Noriaki dropped to his knees, preparing to suck the life out of Jotaros muscular dick.

He took in the stench of the older boys crotch as he inched his head to Jotaros nutsack, taking one ball in his mouth, and playing with it like a cherry. "Rerorerorerorero." Came the muffled sound as Kakyoin played with Jotaros testicles. He got fed up with the lack of reaction from Jotaro. He had had enough and he wrapped his sissy lips around the head of Jotaros member. He skillfully slid his snake like tongue under Jotaros foreskin and picked out the crummy dick cheese from below his glans. He didn't want to admit it, but Jotaros leftover smegma tasted heavenly. The small white balls were soft but carried an inexplicably vulgar and addictive taste; Kakyoin cursed himself for how quickly he had swallowed the Kujo cream cheese. "What the hell?!" Jotaro thought to himself as he marvelled at the skill that Kakyoin carried in the field of sucking meat. He knew that if his soft, womanly tongue was to wrap itself around the bottom of his sensitive head one too many a time; he would cum in a manner never seen before. In order to prevent Kakyoin from maintaining the pace of the session, Jotaro used his stand to grab Kakyoins head and thrust his cock down the younger mans throat. He made sure that his hands never touched Kakyoin, that would be gay; it isn't homo if it's your stand. Kakyoin was taken aback at the sensation of Jotaros sizable rod crashing against the walls of his throat. He was used to sucking cock, but Jotaros strength was something he never anticipated. He could feel the tears slowly welling up in his eyes as Jotaros veiny head tickled his uvula with every stroke, Star Platinums iron grip refusing to let him go. "Ora, ora, ora…ORA!" Jotara moaned in pleasure as the speed of his stand increased, the stimulation rising with every second. He could feel that he was close to releasing his slimy batter and glazing Kakyoins throat with his slippery cum. "ORA!" Jotaro finally shouted as he climaxed, leaving a breathless Kakyoin gasping as he tried to swallow the sticky baby batter that had caked his insides.

Kakyoin didn't like how violently Jotaro was treating his body, he was a classy lady after all. Deciding that it was time for Jotaro to get a taste of his own creamy, white medicine, Kakyoin used the durable and flexible appendages of Hierophant Green to tie Jotaros hands behind his back and spread his legs apart. Kakyoin knocked Jotaro, who was still exhausted due to his violent orgasm, onto the ground so that he was ready to receive Kakyoins thick meat shaft. "Ora, teme Kakyoin!" Jotaro shouted as he could feel the smaller mans large shaft prod against his virgin asshole. Kakyoin licked his lips with a dastardly smirk. He retracted his hips and lowered himself to be level with Jotaras ass. "Itadakimasu." He quickly whispered, before spitting into Jotaros asshole and slowly penetrated his rose bud with his snakelike tongue. Jotaro couldn't focus cause of the pleasure, but he could lightly make out a soft "Reroreorerorerorero" rumbling from inside of his anal cavity. Kakyoin made sure to not leave a single fold of Jotaros insides untouched, his tongue lightly curling around Jotaros anal tunnel, but despite his deep search he couldn't sense a slight bit of shit. "Ah, Jotaro cleans his asshole. Delicious." "Haven't you had enough, bastard?!" Jotaro shouted in frustration, knowing Kakyoins tonguework would make him cum any second; he wouldn't let him have that satisfaction. "Sure. You should calm down Jotaro, no matter how powerful your stand is; Hierophant Green has taken all control from you." Noriaki said confidently.

He angled himself so that his protruding erection was lined up directly with Jotaros lubed up asshole and with one confident thrust he shoved his entire length into the larger mans ass. The sheer length of Kakyoins member was too much for Jotaro as he brutally screamed. "Y-yamero Kakyoin-san." Came the sound out of Jotaros mouth. While Jotaros penis was indeed hard as steel, or platinum in this case, he couldn't compare to Kakyoin in length even if Noriakis penis was so disgustingly large that he didn't have enough blood to become fully erect; therefore diminishing the experience. Still, despite the light flaccidity of his penis, Kakyoin managed to illicit sweet moans from Kujo, who had completely submitted to his classmates schlong. "I'm gonna finish, Jotaro." Kakyoin moaned. "N-not inside, dummy." Responded Kujo, if Kakyoin came inside that would be gay; Jotaro wasn't gay. Kakyoin abided by his classmates wishes despite how much he wanted to continue stroking inside Jotaros tight walls. He pulled out, no easy feat with his size, and leapfrogged over the crouching Jotaro before turning so that his urethra was level with Kujos mouth. "As I said before, Jotaro." He started, continuing to stroke his shaft. "No one can deflect the Emerald Splash." Kakyoin moaned highly as he came viciously inside Kujos mouth.

Suddenly, a hole in the wall opened up from seemingly nowhere. "Yo, Jotaro. Its me Okuyasu. I managed to figure out that 「Za Hando」can tear holes through time, how are y—" Okuyasus mouth dropped as he saw his senior, and someone he admired, sporting a mouthful of cum. He took a step back before exclaiming, "I knew someone who liked dolphins was bound to be a faggot."

ZA ENDO


End file.
